The invention refers to a bulk goods unloading apparatus for ships or similar means of transport, consisting of a gantry movable along the means of transport, and provided with a swiveling cantilever system rotating around a vertical axis, which system is coordinated with a conveyor belt running along the cantilever system. The free end of the cantilever system is provided with a supporting frame carrying a paddle wheel bulk goods pick-up device revolving vertically. The supporting frame pivots around a vertical axis, while a vertical conveyor is arranged between the paddle wheel and the conveyor belt.